Shenanigans: UNO Edition
by AscendingCanadian
Summary: The 24 Gems playing UNO, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Retry at an HnK Fic, don't expect quality**_

 _ **Also, Manga spoilers...I think**_

* * *

"Don't you dare. Don't. You. Dare."

Bortz merely smirked before setting down her card.

+4.

The sound of agonized screaming, a gem being restrained, and the silent sounds of distrust echoed through the hallways as the gems put down their cards one after another.

It had been a relatively quiet month, not a single Lunarian appearing, and, after several agonizing hours of Phos and Jade asking Adamant any fun activities they could do, the giant finally answered.

" _There was a game of cards played by ancient beings, it was named 'UNO', it's rules were..."_

After half an hour of explaining what were the rules and guidelines of the game named 'UNO', they (Phos, Jade, Euclase, and...Peridot? Whoever was that Gem who was sexually attracted to paper) got to work on making the cards.

Cue all of the 24 Gems sitting in a circle, trying to avoid the occasional wrath of the person to their right as a +4 was laid down on the Discard Pile. Or a +2, or something else.

Phos was currently holding back the temptation to lay down one of her cards.

Well, her 7 cards consisted of 4 +4s, 2 Skips, a Draw Two, and a Wild Card. On her right was Rutile, on her left was Red Beryl.

The two people she must _never_ have their wrath placed on her.

Unfortunately, she had no choice, with 7 turns, she could win by a landslide, with the unintended risk of being dissected in her sleep, or not getting anymore clothes for the remaining length of her lifetime.

"Phos."

It was her turn.

She glanced at Rutile. The Gem Doctor noticing the apologetic look on Phos' face.

"Phos...what are you..."

The sound of iron tools for dissecting clattered behind Rutile as she saw what the Youngest Gem placed on the Discard Pile.

+4.

" _Help me."_ Ran through Phos' mind as Rutile glared at him with an expression so terrifying he felt himself crack; A quick glance at Bortz would mean that even he was terrified to the extent that he was just staring at his cards.

Phos felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, turning to look, Red Beryl had an apologetic look on his face as if he knew what fate awaits him.

" _I love you all."_ Ran through his mind as Rutile took her turn.

* * *

 _ **Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_

 _ **Leave a review pls, they give me motivation to continue writing**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Uhhhhh…**_

 _ **Some inconsistency, might edit some parts of some chapters to say that there's only 24 of them, since Cairngorm hasn't been introduced yet, Padparadscha is sleeping, and Antarcticite is currently a liquid.**_

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

22 Gems sat in a large circle, each and every one giving an untrustworthy glare at whoever was next to them or across them. The deafening silence of the noise of distrust echoed throughout the entire school.

In fact, everybody was staring at each other so intently, nobody even noticed that a Lunarian was sitting on one corner of the room, watching them.

Well...not one...eight Lunarians actually. And they were all just intently watching the gems play their little card game.

The circle was a semi-cirlce really, there was a large gap between Red Beryl and Peridot. Space for the two missing Gems.

Their attention was shifted to the loud familiar sound of Phos repeatedly apologizing, and the sound of something being dragged along the floor.

When the Gem Doctor Rounded the Corner, all of them couldn't help but chuckle with nervousness as they saw what Rutile was dragging.

Phos' lower half, with a clean and professionally made cut being the clue. Rutile set down the Lower Half and Phos proceeded to take his place next to the Gem Doctor.

Sighs followed one after the other as they were forced to redistribute the cards again. Phos took a good ridiculously long look at his deck.

Two +4s, Blue 8, Red 7, Yellow Skip, Red +2 with a single Blue Reverse Card.

He could feel himself descend deeper into wherever hell was. Still not noticing the Lunarians on the other side of the room watching them intently.

Soon, they started putting their cards in the Discard Pile. Jade being first

Jade: Red 1

Euclase: Wild Card, Yellow 1

Morganite: Wild Card, Green 4

Goshenite: Yellow 4 (A/N: If you've played Ace Combat 4…)

Obsidian: Yellow Skip (Benitoite misses a turn)

Zircon: Wild Card, Red 3

Yellow Diamond: +4, Bort gasping in surprise at what Yellow Diamond just put in the discard pile

Bort taking 4 random cards, Misses a turn

Melon: Red +2, cue the sound of someone (Peridot) being betrayed as they're forced to take two cards and misses a turn.

Cinnabar: +4, cue Ghost smiling at Cinnabar, misses a turn

Amethyst 84: Wild Card, Blue 3

Amethyst 33: Gasps in surprise, stares at 84 as if they've been betrayed, proceeds to draw a card. 33 Draws Red 2, Yellow 7, Green 0, Yellow 2, Red 6, and +4

Cue 33 setting down the +4

Alexandrite: Frozen in place as they're forced to draw 4 cards and miss a turn.

Hemimorphite: Wild Card, Red 2

Red Beryl: Red 7

Phos, missing his lower half: +4, continues digging his grave

Rutile straddling on Phos' lower half: Eye twitch, draws 4 cards, glares threateningly at Phos, misses a turn

Neptunite: Red 4

Adamant/Kongo-sensei: Blue 4

Sphene: Green 4

Diamond: Blue 4

The cycle continued on and on, eventually, one of them snapped.

Person who snapped?

Red Beryl.

Adamant had ruthlessly put a Yellow Reverse on the Discard Pile after the 4th orbit, resulting in Red Beryl receiving the full brunt of Phos' ruthless +4s, +2s, Wild Cards, and etc.

Needless to say, everybody knew that Phos wasn't going to be doing Winter Duty with proper clothing.

* * *

Of the 8 Lunarians currently watching, two were having idle chatter.

"So….who do you think will win?"

"Wanna bet?"

The other one smiled, she knew who was undoubtedly going to win (she was hoping for Bortz), and agreed.

"I get to take over your shifts for a hundred years if you win, If I win, you do the same for me, deal?"

The other one devilishly smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

 _ **I typed this one on my phone so I apologize for the shitty writing**_

 _ **Leave a review pls :)**_


End file.
